Jason Grace
'Jason Grace '- jest jednym z głównych bohaterów serii "Olimpijscy Herosi". Jest synem boga Jupitera i śmiertelniczki Pani Grace. Jest młodszym bratem Thalii Grace. Był także pretorem Obozu Jupiter wraz z Reyną. Gdy znajdował się w Obozie Herosów mieszkał w pierwszym domku. Obecnie chłopak Piper. Jest jednym z siedmiorga herosów z przepowiedni. Historia Jason urodził się 1 lipca (kalendy lipcowe), jest synem rzymskiego boga, Jupitera i śmiertelniczki Pani Grace. Urodził się 7 lat po narodzeniu Thalii. Jako iż Junona (grecka Hera) została zdradzona dwa razy z tą samą kobietą, Jupiter postanowił nazwać swojego syna po ulubionym herosie żony, Jazonie, aby ją trochę udobruchać. Dwa lata później Junona kazała matce Jasona zanieść go do Wilczego Domu. To właśnie tam zostali rozdzieleni z Thalią. Lupa miała go prowadzić na drogę Rzymu. Po szkoleniu Lupa udała się do Obozu Jupiter, gdzie Jason nauczył się stylu życia Rzymskiego Legionu. Ostatecznie Jason został przydzielony do 5 kohorty, gdzie został pretorem - jednym z dowódców cathumbłego legionu. Później został pozbawiony pamięci przez Herę. Obudził się w autobusie pełnym dzieciaków jadących na szkolną wycieczkę- od tego momentu w jego życiu zaczyna się właśnie książka "Zagubiony heros". Charakter Jason, jest poważnym chłopakiem z umiarkowanym poczuciem humoru. Bardzo liczą się dla niego honor i sprawiedliwość. Dba również o swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę. Gotów jest wskoczyć w ogień, by ich chronić. Mimo że jest urodzonym przywódcą, Jasona często nękają wątpliwości i krytykuje się za każdym razem kiedy popełni błąd. Istnieją podobieństwa między Percy'm a Jasonem: oboje są wierni przyjaciołom, dbają o sprawiedliwość i honor, a także obaj byli pretorami.., Wygląd Jason jest opisany jako przystojny chłopak o posturze przypominającej rzymski posąg. Ma niebieskie oczy, przycięte na wojskowo blond włosy i małą bliznę na wardze (w wieku dwóch lat próbował zjeść zszywacz). Mówi, że w niczym nie przypomina swojego ojca. Uważa, że jest bardziej podobny do matki. Jest wysoki, ma atletyczną postawę i muskularne ramiona. Ma wypalony tatuaż z orłem i napisem SPQR i 12 liniami, co wskazuje, że do obozu trafił w wieku trzech, czterech lat. Ponadto, gdy Afrodyta zmieniała jego przyjaciół, jego samego zmieniła najmniej, co znaczy że akceptuje aparycję Jasona. Według Annabeth wygląda i zachowuje się zbyt idealnie. Zdolności *'ADHD - '''jak wiele półbogów, posiada nadnaturalne odruchy bojowe. *'Dysleksja -''' umysł Jasona jest przyzwyczajony do łaciny. *'Elektrokineza '- jako syn Jupitera może mieć kontrolę nad piorunami i elektrycznością: jest w pewnym stopniu odporny na wszelakie wstrząsy elektryczne, potrafi wysyłać impulsy elektryczne poprzez dotyk oraz wzywać pioruny. *'Aerokineza '- ma także dużą kontrolę nad wiatrem. Do jego umiejętności w tej dziedzinie należą: tworzenie powietrznych wirów, kontrolowanie ventusów czy latanie. Ciekawostki *Jason został nazwany po "oryginalnym" Jazonie bohaterze (uczestniku wyprawy statku Argo), przez Zeusa/Jowisza by udobruchać Herę/Junonę, ponieważ Jazon był jej ulubionym półbogiem. *Pierwszego Jazona wspomagała Hera/Junona. *Jason i Thalia to jedyne znane rodzeństwo, które pochodzą od tego samego boga, ale w dwóch obliczach. Thalia jest greckim półbogiem (jest córką Zeusa), a Jason jest rzymskim (jest synem Jupitera). *W przeciwieństwie do innych dzieci Zeusa/Jowisza, Hera/Junona lubi go i nie chce zabić.. *Zarówno Thalia jak i Jason lubią cheeseburgery. *Tak jak Percy ma magicznego konia- jest to Grom, duch burzy. *Chociaż większość półbogów ma dysleksję, Jason nie miał trudności z przeczytaniem broszury Midasa. Możliwe, że jak Frank nie ma dysleksji. *Piper od czasu do czasu przezywa go "Iskrą" albo "Błyskawicą". *Ma na imię Jason by udobruchać Herę, ale warto zauważyć, że jego przyrodni brat ma imię po Herze (Herakles), ale mimo to zabiła i jego, jak i całą jego rodzinę. *Jason i Piper są jedyną parą, którzy nie pochodzą z tego samego obozu (Jason z rzymskiego, Piper greckiego). *Jego nazwisko "Grace" to także imię żeńskie. *W wieku dwóch lat próbował zjeść zszywacz. *Jest jedyną osobą z siódemki herosów, która wie, że Nico był zakochany w Percym. *Prawie wcale nie jest podobny do swojej siostry. *Występuje na dwóch okładkach z serii "Olimpijscy herosi"- "Zagubiony heros" i "Znak Ateny". *W "Znaku Ateny " walczył z Percym, gdy eldojony weszły w ciała tych półbogów i gdyby nie Mroczny zginąłby *Przybył do Obozu Jupiter w wieku 4/5 lat Heroes of olympus by inexcelsis-d6ud5lc.jpg Mini halfbloods by o0 sarcasm 0o-d67f1kd.png Heroes of olympus by blue wave 789-d7iu6gs.jpg An olympus sleepover by madlibbs-d6bqwtf.jpg Heroes of olympus halloween by gabitozati-d6vhjqf.jpg Heroes by cookiekhaleesi-d6uycva.jpg Benders of olympus by sandra 13-d5rkjfc.jpg Son of hephaestus by jaidanwolf-d5g3ewj.jpg Coming to blows by jaidanwolf-d5gixa8.jpg The lives of demigods by jaidanwolf-d5fuqf2.jpg Heroes of olympus the boys by flockeinc-d5rww5n.jpg Percy jackson helicopter flight to fight by golden flute-d6p82tl.png Children of the big three by spicynumber-d5y5lrh.jpg Engaged.png Percy jackson characters by blindbandit5-d4n7c1v.jpg Heroes of olympus.png Jason grace by coffee way-d6rw4m1.jpg Jason grace by lostie815-d6cjpp7.jpg *Jego pełna data urodzin to 1 lipca 1992 *Podobnie jak Thalia ma niebieskie oczy. *On i Percy dobrze ze sobą współpracują, razem zaimponowali Bachusowi walcząc z gigantami przez co Bóg im pomógł. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Dzieci Jupitera Kategoria:Pretorzy Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Rzymianie Kategoria:Postacie o blond włosach Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskich oczach Kategoria:Dzieci Wielkiej Trójki Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Syn Neptuna" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Piąta Kohorta Kategoria:Herosi z przepowiedni Siedmiorga Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Obozowicze Kategoria:Dom Obóz Jupiter, Obóz Herosów Kategoria:Brat Thalii Kategoria:Chłopak Piper Kategoria:Funkcje w Obozie Jupiter Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Nastolatek